Gambar yang mempersatukan Cinta
by TogashiRyan
Summary: Fanfict nya Mimin Nih yang baru maaf kalo masih jelek yaa :3


Gambar yang mempertemukan cinta

Aku Naruto Uzumaki Umurku 15 tahun aku akan menceritakan perjalananku,saat itu aku sedang melihat-lihat ponsel ku,aku melihat gambar-gambar DP (Display Picture) teman-temanku tiba-tiba aku melihat gambar Hatsune Miku yang lucu,lalu aku mengomentari gambar tersebut, "Wahh Gambarnya lucu sekali", Lalu dia mengomentari nya juga "Iya dong Miku chann~", "hehe oh ya kamu mau jadi neko ku dan aku menjadi mastermu?"Naruto memberikan gambar senyum ke wanita tersebut , "Eh? Boleh-boleh tapi kan kita belum terlalu kenal", "Kalau begitu namaku Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal namamu siapa?", wanita itu membalas "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal mastel" Hinata memberikan mot ":3" kepada Naruto, hari demi hari Naruto selalu chat dengan Hinata,Tiba-tiba Hinata mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto "Hey mastel kau baik juga ya " Naruto membalas chat nya "Eh? Menurut mu begitu Hinata? T-Terima kasih ya"Muka Naruto langsung memerah dan ia tersenyum sendiri, Tiba-tiba Hinata mengetik "Aku suka pada mu mastel",Naruto Kaget dengan kata-kata tersebut "H-Hinata kenapa bisa?", "Karena master baik padaku ", "K-kalau begitu maukah kamu menjadi pacar ku", Hinata mengetik "Tentu,tentu aku mau" Naruto teriak di kamar nya dan tersenyum sendiri, mereka menjalani cinta mereka meski mereka harus menjalani nya lewat chatting dan sms, Lalu suatu hari ada sebuah event yang bernama Ennichisai mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di event tersebut, Lalu Naruto menunggu Hinata yang belum dating dan menelpon nya "Halo hinata chan kamu di mana?", "aku di dekat security nih aku memakai baju hijau",Naruto langsung melihat Hinata dan memampirinya "h-hey k-kamu Hinata ya?" Hinata kaget dan langsung memerah mukanya dan berkata "i-iya aku Hinata pasti kamu Naruto kun",Naruto tersenyum dan langsung menggandeng tangan nya hinata "iya ini aku, kalau begitu ayo kita jalan",mereka berjalan-jalan sampai sore dan tiba-tiba Hinata dan Naruto haus mereka memutuskan membeli minum untuk mereka berdua,Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata yang membayarkan nya Naruto menolak nya "Hinata chan tak usah aku sajah yang belikan minum nya", "Tidak usah saying aku sajah yang bayar okay"setelah itu mereka lanjut berjalan,tiba-tiba hinata berkata "Aduh maaf Naruto udah terlalu sore aku pulang dulu ya aku pergi ke Halte bis sendiri sajah", Naruto menolak "Tak usah aku antar sajah", "Tapi kan nanti aku repotin kamu Naruto Kun", "Tidak kok aku ini pacar kamu saying sudah jadi tugas seorang Pria", "Baiklah saying " mereka berjalan ke Halte Bus dan menunggu sampai bus nya dating.

Saat Sudah sampai di rumah Naruto menyapa Hinata lewat SMS "Hinata terima kasih ya hari ini aku sangat senang ", Hinata membalas "Aku juga senang Naruto kun aishiteru", "Aishiteru mo Hinata ", Beberapa bulan kemudian ada sebuah festival lagi yang di sebut Anime Festival Naruto SMS dengan Hinata "Kamu ke Anime festival?", Hinata menjawab "Aku datang Naruto kun kalau kamu?",Naruto menjawab "aku datang bersama Teman-teman ku", Hinata berkata "Soukka aku harap kita bisa bertemu Naruto kun".

Di pagi hari Naruto dan teman-teman nya langsung berangkat menuju tempat Tujuan mereka menunggu sampai tempat tiket nya itu buka,Saat sudah buka Naruto membeli tiket nya dan memasuki ke Event nya, mereka berfoto-foto di berbagai tempat dan dengan cosplay, saat sedang asik-asik Naruto melihat seorang wanita yang memakai baju tidak asing "Hmm? Apa itu hinata?",Saat wanita itu menengok ternyata benar itu Hinata,Mereka berdua kaget dan Hinata langsung menarik Naruto dan memeluk nya "Naruto kun akhirnya aku menemukan mu", Naruto memeluk Hinata juga "Di tengah keramaian begini aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu kamu saying aku senang saying bisa bertemu denganmu" Naruto terpisah oleh teman-teman nya tetapi ia berjalan bersama Hinata, Hinata Berkata "Naruto kun kamu lapar?", "iya sih sedikit tapi aku masih bisa menahannya karena ada kamu Hinata chan" Hinata mukanya langsung memerah,mereka terus berjalan sampai siang,tetapi Hinata berpisah dengan Naruto karena harus kumpul dengan teman-teman nya dan Naruto juga pulang.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar karena masalah taka da kabar "Naruto kun kenapa kamu selalu sajah sibuk sendiri aku kesepian tanpamu", "Tapi Hinata", "Tidak ada tapi-tapi Naruto kun ayo beritahu aku kamu kenapa?", "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok kamu kenapa tidak mengerti aku,kalau begitu kita putus", Hinata kaget dan mereka sekarang jarang berkomunikasi,Namun beberapa hari kemudian Naruto merasa tidak enak kepada hinata ia merasa ia tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa Hinata ia memutuskan menyapa Hinata "Nee Hinata aku minta maaf soal yang waktu itu", "Tak apa Naruto ini semua salah ku kok", "Tidak ini salah ku karena tidak menahan emosi ku kamu mau balikan dengan ku?", "Tapi nanti aku bikin kamu sedih lagi Naruto", "Tidak aku akan selalu mencintai dan mengerti kamu aku akan perbaiki hubungan ini", "Baiklah Naruto kun aku mencintaimu"

10 Tahun kemudian

Naruto sudah bekerja sebagai penulis dan Hokage,suatu hari dia sedang berkeliling kota warga-warga menyapa Naruto,Naruto juga mempunyai tujuan menikah dengan Hinata di hari itu lalu Naruto memutuskan ke rumah Hinata,Saat sudah sampai Naruto Mengetuk pintu Rumah Hinata,Hinata membuka pintu nya "N-Naruto kun ada apa?", "Boleh masuk?", Hinata menjawab "Tentu ayo masuk", Naruto masuk kedalam Rumah Hinata dan Naruto Berkata "Hinata cha nada yang ingin kusampaikan", "E-eh apa itu?", "H-Hinata chan maukah kamu menikah dengan ku?",Hinata kaget ia mengeluarkan air mata nya dan menjawab pertanyaan nya "iya-iya aku sangat mau Naruto Kun" Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dan mereka berdua berciuman, dan memiliki keluarga yang sangat akur

-The End-


End file.
